


in each other's arms

by lady_of_the_labyrinth



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Trespasser Spoilers, very vague spoilers but spoilers nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_labyrinth/pseuds/lady_of_the_labyrinth
Summary: Ada Lavellan worries what effects their discoveries on the Crossroads might have on her clan, and others. Sera is there for her.





	in each other's arms

**Author's Note:**

> God I forgot how much I hate writing summaries. And titles. And almost everything beyond coming up with an idea. Ahem. Never mind that.   
> This is my first (completed) fic in english, so I'd really like some constructive criticism!

“...Are you alright with it? The… creators?”

Ada looked at Sera for a few long moments, then climbed onto the table next to her.

“I _should_ be. You know I never believed in gods, whether Creators or Maker. But…” she covered her face with her hands. “It’s not just about what I believe, is it? They all believe. My family, my clan, my friends… they find comfort in their faith. Hope. A sense of belonging. I can’t… How am I supposed to tell them this? How?!” Ada’s voice began to crack. “It’s like Cassandra finding out Andraste was a blood mage or something like that! How are they supposed to live with this?” She let out a quiet sob. "How am _I_ supposed to?"

Sera wrapped her hands around her shaking shoulders.

“Hey… Inky… you know I’m not good with words, but if there’s any way I can help…”

“You’re already helping.” Ada looked up at her with a small smile, tears still in her eyes. “Thank you.”

“I bet Solas would’ve been better at helping. With all his… words.” Sera sighed.

“You’re _here_. Unlike him.” Ada wiped her tears and put her arms around Sera’s neck.

“Yeah!” Sera giggled, “His loss, this is!”

“His loss indeed.” Her smile was bigger now. She pressed her face into her wife’s shoulder and whispered, “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

They sat together like this, in each other’s arms, until Bull nudged them to remind them that they needed to continue the investigation.

“Right.” Ada took a deep breath. “I’ll go get my gear. Let’s find out what the qunari are planning.”

This battle wasn’t over yet, regardless of how she felt about their discovery, and they needed to move on. Afterwards, though… Ada sneaked a quick look at the Anchor.

_Afterwards, I might not even be alive to tell my clan the truth._


End file.
